This invention relates to battery-powered electric dry shavers.
In shavers of the foregoing type, the interconnection of the various electrical components presents problems, as regards both assembly during manufacture and the difficulties presented by and skill required for servicing. The complications involved in the electrical interconnections result largely from the fact that the arrangement and positioning of the individual components have to satisfy different requirements to which the electrical interconnection must be adapted. For instance the positioning of the motor must satisfy the requirements of the mechanical cutter drive system, whereas the positioning of an ON/OFF switch is determined by the consideration of ease of handling, a charging signal lamp, if provided, must satisfy requirements of good visibility, the positioning of a charge lead connector must be compatible with the charging system associated with the shaver, and so on.
An object of the invention is to provide an electric dry shaver with an improved arrangement for interconnecting various components of the shaver, which is readily compatible with the general requirements for positioning of such components and which contributes to simplification of the assembly, servicing and repair of the shaver.